Refractory lined converter vessels used in either top or bottom blown oxygen refining processes generally include horizontally extending trunnion pins which are supported in bearings for being tilted by a motor driven bull gear so that the vessel may be tilted for charging and tilting. The trunnion pins are coupled to the vessel by means of a trunnion ring which surrounds the vessel. It will be appreciated that the vessel and trunnion ring are subject to intense heat and accordingly must be free to expand and contract along the trunnion bearing axis. In one prior art vessel support, idler side trunnion support bearing is constructed and arranged to permit such expansion while the trunnion support bearing on the drive side of the furnace is fixed. For example, the bearings may be of the spherical, self-aligning double row type capable of accepting both radial and thrust loads. One of the bearings is of the fixed type which is clamped to its respective trunnion pin while the other includes a float feature which may comprise roller bearings of the ladder type. Such combinations of bearings have been found to be adequate for use with vessels having a top lance for oxygen injection but are not satisfactory for bottom blown vessels wherein oxygen is injected through submerged tuyeres because of greater axial loading. This results from the swirling action of the metal bath in the converter caused by blowing oxygen through submerged tuyeres which causes a thrust reaction along the axis of the trunnion shaft and a rocking action about the axis of the trunnion bearing. Such thrust forces are absorbed by the fixed trunnion bearing and are transmitted down through the bearing housing, support piers, and into the foundation supporting the entire vessel. Further, the thrust and rocking forces are cyclical and produce an alternating hammering or rhythmic effect on the fixed bearing which in time can Brinell the bearing races and rollers, loosen the foundation bolts and ultimately damage the bearing support piers.